


Hubert, I did something wrong...

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Don't hunt bunny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Graphic Depiction of Violence but blood and stuff anyway, Romance, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Laying in his bed, Hubert didn’t hold his sigh. Again? Why everybody in this castle thought he was the one they have to come see when they messed up?If this wasn’t for this soft tone and if this wasn’t for this voice...





	Hubert, I did something wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fanfic I did for @Chumpuur who won the raffle I did on my twitter (@Angelscythe) she is the one choosing the secret of Ferdinand and she asked me for Fluff... and allowed me a bit of angst/Hurt-Comfort theme!!

“Hubert, I did something wrong…”

Laying in his bed, Hubert didn’t hold his sigh. Again? Why everybody in this castle thought he was the one they have to come see when they messed up?

If this wasn’t for this soft tone and if this wasn’t for this voice, he wouldn’t have sit in the bed, hoping the night would keep being his friend and hide his bare chest from those eyes.

“What have you done?”

That intrusive at the door turned his head toward him and Hubert noticed the strain of blood the long golden hairs had hidden from him until now.

Of course…

“You did it again,” Hubert replied.

“I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Thank you. I will take care of it. Go… make disappear the proofs,” he commanded, grabbing a shirt with large bally sleeve. “Go wash yourself,” he added.

Just to be sure he wouldn’t see him around the corpse thinking that ‘make disappear the proofs’ he meant.

Hubert put on the shirt and then long gloves before leaving the room, without a look to the one still standing there. Despise their body that almost brushed each other…

Tiptoeing, Ferdinand approached the corridor dimly lightened by the candles. Most of them were lost in the dark but this didn’t mean the Castle would be an easier target in those War Time… In fact, it was as if the creatures lurking within the Walls of the Empress’ domain only waited for this.

Ferdinand had the feeling those candle had been lightened for him.

Not that he needed them…

His hairs were still wet and he had brought them in a high ponytail because he didn’t now what to do with them if not that… He stopped next to the body leaning over the corpse and stopped moving, just looking as the hands went and go. Frightening sounds were rolling in the cold air, echoing against the wall and helping to believe this Castle was inhabited by the Devil itself…

If there were a Devil.

But if they accepted a Goddess was living among them… perhaps the Devil was skulking and waiting to unleash their anger.

Ferdinand was watching the back tensing and switching, looking away when limbs were threw in a huge back.

“You are the Prime Minister.”

Ferdinand jumped when he heard the voice calling him. He didn’t thought he would have noticed him. But… was he really surprised?

“Why don’t you decree the abolition of bunny hunting?”

“I can’t make such a decree without Edelgard’s agree. And if I asked for this… I would have to explain myself.”

And he didn’t want to explain.

Didn’t want to explain, in a four months time, he had already killed six hunters.

This could have been worst but… most of the time, he did his best to avoid seeing the hunters coming from the woods but it was hard sometimes. And that time he received rabbit for the dinner and he left the dinner hall in the edge of cry, puking for minutes after that… He had done his best to hide this, pretexting he was just sick that day but… but he felt like Hubert knew it was more than that…

“I can explain her,” Hubert said. “Accompany me,” he added.

He threw the head in the bag, rolled the long blanket soaked with blood and got up, pushing the cover in the bag with the other proof. Not a droplet of blood had felt on the stoned floor…

Ferdinand just followed him without a word.

They went outside of the Castle and right to the Wood.

Ferdinand didn’t say a word, just walking after him in the cold air. He wanted to know what was happening… and sadly believed Hubert just wanted to teach him how to make disappear a body. Maybe he would stop to wake him up every now and then…

Perhaps he should say he was sorry…

He really was.

As they walked, going deeper in the woods, Hubert threw limb around, not far away from other bones or holes in the earth. He took out his gloves, throwing them in the bad and kept walking…

Ferdinand bit his lower lips.

“Hubert… you are not trying to kill me, isn’t it?” he asked with a nervous giggle.

“Now you’re talking about it, maybe that is what I should do,” Hubert replied.

“What have you planned if you’re not trying to kill me?”

“You will see.”

Ferdinand glanced at him, the dead leaves crumbling under their paces. If Hubert had boots, Ferdinand’s feet were still bare but this didn’t seem to annoy him. The cold, maybe, since he was hugging himself.

A gentleman would have offer a hug to him to ease his cold but… Hubert wasn’t a gentleman in every point.

As they walked, Ferdinand froze. He turned his head on the side and passed in front of Hubert, crossing the wood. The man followed him. He traipsed by a tree and approached Ferdinand who was crouching by a rabbit trap. He was talking to the bunny, trying to remove the string around the paw.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert said.

“A second, please.”

“Ferdinand.”

“Yes, yes…”

Ferdinand didn’t turn his head, trying to undo the string. The rabbit was moving so fast, hitting him with their paw as they wanted to run away…

“Ferdinand.” A dagger appeared in front of the eyes of Ferdinand. “Here.”

“Oh…” Ferdinand took it, his fingers brushing his. “Thank you.”

Hubert looked his fingers. “My apologizes, I should have kept my gloves.”

Ferdinand cut the string and watched as the bunny ran away. He turned his eyes toward Hubert.

“Why?” Ferdinand wondered.

“Who would want to touch my hands stained with blood? Those hands are useful when someone wants to make disappear a body, not to shake it.”

Ferdinand stared him and held out his hand. “Please,” he whispered.

Hubert frowned and approached his hand. He didn’t touch him, though, doubting he really wanted him to brush his alabaster and soft fingers…

And yet, Ferdinand took it. He even leaned in and pressed his lips on his fingers.

“Will you accept my apologies? I never meant to make you feel like I only need you to hide my mistakes. Your hands aren’t just for… this.”

“I knew you had a pure heart, Ferdinand. Pure… and naïve.”

“Is this a compliment or…?” Ferdinand asked with a smirk.

Hubert moved his other hand, his fingers twitching as he brushed one loosen lock that had run away from the ponytail.

Unless Ferdinand had planned this. He could have…

Hubert wanted to touch him but he just got up, stepping away from this purity. He didn’t want to stain him with the blood covering him. Ferdinand was just too optimistic.

“You should just ask my help when you have unleashed your anger and nothing else. I will talk to Lady Edelgard, ask her to forbid the rabbit hunt. And you won’t have to reveal… anything.”

Ferdinand stared him, still crouching on the floor.

“Why are we here?” he wondered.

“The limbs of that man will be eaten by animals. They will find him but they may believe he had been attacked and quartered by their excitation. I will have to look about the Beasts in the area, I rather say they’re the guilty.”

“I hear you… but after we pursued walking… and you didn’t want to kill me so…”

“Dear Soul, dear Bunny… we are here because, for now, the hunting is still allowed. Your friends still can be killed. I will help you.”

Ferdinand watched the hand on sufferance. He got up and stepped away.

“Don’t call me like that,” he asked with a cold tone. “Thank you for your offering but I can do it alone.”

Hubert smirked, closing his fist and swirling on his heels.

“See? You are just like the others.”

Ferdinand closed his eyes. “It’s wrong. I just don’t want you to lose your time.”

“With someone like you, Ferdinand Von Aegir?”

“You would be blessed to be seen with an Aegir?”

“How many times did you have to mutter those words to believe them? Or are you still whispering them because you still don’t believe them…”

“Why are you talking with non-sense?”

“You know it’s not non-sense. But I won’t force you into anything, Ferdinand. Just offer you my help for anything you want. I don’t think they will stop hunting rabbits when the decreed will be known. They are such easy target. This is the reason why I ask you to come see me the next time your anger is too powerful for you. Don’t stain your hands.”

“Wh… what are you saying?” Ferdinand hiccupped. “Why are you saying such words? I already killed them. Killed so many people while the War!”

“And yet… you’re still Pure.”

“Pure?”

“If you accept it, I will lend my hand for you and preserve your Purity.”

“What are you telling?” Ferdinand whispered, walking toward him. “What are you seeing of pure within me?”

“Everything.”

“I’m a Monster.”

“Ferdinand Von Aegir is a Monster?” Hubert smirked.

“Stop playing me!! What do you know? Say it!”

Hubert didn’t reply.

“I’m begging you. On the knees if I need to!”

“Don’t you dare went on your knees for me, dear Soul. You don’t have to…” Hubert turned toward him and approached. His fingers moved to him but stopped before touching him. “Lady Edelgard is the only one who decided you deserved that Prime Minister role. You wouldn’t have gained it if you weren’t worthy of it. Which mean someone needed to know you enough to decide if you were enough or not.”

“We are comrades. You know it,” Ferdinand said. “Edelgard knew it and could have decided. She knows I’m better than her.”

“Pure naïve Soul…” Hubert let down his hand. “I know everything about everyone. That is why I’m the Shadow of her Majesty. You can’t hide anything from me. I know why you’re killing those people. I know why I killed that cooker who dared to serve you rabbit, making you sick…”

“You did _what_?! Hubert! Can you not?! Why?! He just did that to… oh my Goddess…”

“I asked him not to serve it to you.”

“You… You can’t tell those things…” Ferdinand hiccupped.

“I pretended you had a bunny when you were kid and you couldn’t bear the idea of eating one since then. He chose to give you rabbit. I chose to remove his life.”

“Hubert! You!!”

Ferdinand looked down. His rage and indignation evaporate because he still was very afraid…

What he was…

“I also know why no one ever saw your mother.”

“I like to believe… he loved her at first sight and brought her home but she was afraid. But I know… he just wanted something exotic. Peculiar. Something no one would ever have. A company pet… She got me so early. Perhaps I was the reason why she remained here…”

Ferdinand pinched his lips together. His body was shaking but it wasn’t that the air suddenly went colder…

“I’m not as good as you in magic but I can work an illusion spell pretty well.”

He looked down as he made disappear it.

“Ferdinand…”

Hubert was about to say that his magic, as good it was for other, was useless for him. Since the first day, he could see the long hairs with golden-orange fur. He could have seen the little pompom in some brief occasion. Very rare though because Ferdinand kept imprison it in his pants…

But he couldn’t.

The reveal Ferdinand did was important for him and he couldn’t just… steal it to him? He already had forced it a little and it was wrong enough…

“Look at you. You are beautiful.”

“I don’t think so…”

Hubert approached him. “Do you still wish to touch my hands? To ask my help as if I wasn’t an assassin?”

“Yes.”

“I still believe you are pure. I still want to…”

Ferdinand slightly looked up, his head still down. “To what? Be my friend?”

“Would you allow me to… touch you? Brush your ears?”

Ferdinand nodded. And stared as the hand approached one of his long ear, the finger “brushing the fur.

“Your father didn’t deserve you but you are beautiful and your difference makes you unique and more interesting than anyone else. Don’t see this as a punishment or a sign of fate. See it as a strength.”

“I don’t think I would be allowed to show my difference in a World were difference is seen as a curse.”

“They’re losing a chance of being blessed by you.”

Ferdinand let out a cold giggle. “Are you listening to yourself? How do you want me to believe you? I thought I was annoying.”

“Oh… you are annoying. I swear to Lady Edelgard, sometime, I want to make you stop talking. Sometimes I just want to run away from you. But, most of the time… I wonder why you want to be around me. I assume what I am but I know it’s horrible.”

“It’s not always horrible. You’re really sweet sometimes.”

“Sometimes.”

Ferdinand muttered something, looking away. Something Hubert couldn’t have heard. A leaned on him.

“Excuse me?”

“If I told you… your lips can make me keep quiet… would you want me to sh…”

Lips make him silent.

Soft, delicate yet passionate.

“You’re talking too much, Ferdinand,” he said, sliding his fingers along the ear.

“Maybe it always has been a trick,” Ferdinand smiled.

“I wouldn’t be surprise.”

Ferdinand looked like someone needing a lot of attention. He seemed like someone he will have a hard time to make happy and usually, he didn’t like challenge… but he was body, heart and soul devoted to those he loved.

“Do you want to search for others trap?”

Ferdinand nodded. “Thank you to offer it to me.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed his knuckles. “Never believe you need to hide around me.”

“Thank you. You can call me ‘bunny’ if you want to,” Ferdinand said, looking away.

Hubert moved his arms to lift him as if he was a dear bride. But Ferdinand went faster than him and lifted him with a wink.

“For everything you’re doing for me,” he said.

“You keep talking too much,” Hubert replied, kissing his lips.

Or maybe he just wanted to kiss him…


End file.
